Main Catur (?)
by Yuuko Riri
Summary: Acara mengobrol ringan di saat kumpul-kumpul menjadi berubah saat seorang Oikawa Tooru datang memberikan wejangan yang tidak biasa. (Omegaverse, Alpha!Tendou x Omega!Semi)


**Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **Alpha!Tendou x Omega!Semi**

 **Sebelum baca, saya ingatkan di fict ini akan ada pembahasan dewasa.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gimana? Udah jahit baju penganten kalian berdua?"

Yang di tanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Undangannya gimana? Udah siap di cetak?"

"Lagi di cetak."

"Trus lu udah lapor ke KUA?"

"Belum juga." Jawabnya pelan.

"LU NIAT MAU NIKAH GA SIH?"

Serempak bak paduan suara mereka melontarkan kalimat itu. Seketika saja meja mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena telah menimbulkan polusi suara yang membuat para penghuni kafe menjadi terganggu. Yang menjadi objek interogasi, Tendou Satori, 28 Tahun yang sebulan lagi akan menikah masih juga belum mempersiapkan untuk hari bahagianya. Membuat teman-temannya geregetan ingin menyantet yang bersangkutan supaya cepat mengurus semua tetek bengek persiapan nikah.

"Lu kok sante amat jadi orang, ini nikah bukan kondangan biasa. Sekali seumur hidup. Masa lu sepelein kayak gini?" Sembur Kuroo yang sudah tidak tahan ingin memberikan ceramah panjang kepada Tendou. Espresso di tenggak habis sekali minum. Mungkin sudah terlalu geram sampai-sampai rasa pahit kopi tidak ia rasakan lagi.

"Kalo lu ga cepat urus ntar kelabakan, tentuin hari H itu susah lho. Lebih baik lu cepat urus terus ke KUA biar bisa dapet jadwal sesuai hari baik lu nikah." Sugawara menimpali, berkata dengan nada tenang namun sarat akan menekankan kalau Tendou harus mengurus semuanya dari sekarang.

"Kalau sempat nikah lu tertunda, ntar si Ushijima bakal nikung elu lho. Lu tau kan kalau dia udah lama nyimpen rasa sama Eita?" Celetuk Bokuto

"Kalau itu ga bakal gue biarin, Burhan Goblok!" Sembur Tendou

"Jadi Alpha bertanggung jawab dikit kek, masa Omeganya yang musti kerja keras bagai kuda. Apa lu kagak kasian sama Eita?" Desis Terushima.

Sejenak mereka terdiam sesaat, Tendou yang saat itu sudah sudah terlalu lelah dengan ocehan teman-temannya hanya bisa pasrah. Ingin mengamuk tapi perkataan mereka ada benarnya juga. Waktu tinggal sebulan dan mereka belum apa-apa. Tentu saja akan banyak ocehan sana-sini yang menekan pasangan yang sudah berpacaran selama 5 tahun itu untuk serius mengurus persiapan nikah.

Tendou menyesap pelan espressonya.

"Kalian kira gue santai? Sebenarnya gue juga udah stress mikirin ini itu. Gara-gara kerjaan gue yang kayak kuli bikin semuanya runyam. Sampai-sampai harus meminta maaf ke Eita karena dia mengurus semuanya sendirian. Kalian semua tenang saja. Kalau gue serius ntar bakalan beres itu urusan. Undangan bakal ada di tangan kalian."

"Jadi kapan lu mau lapor ke KUA?" Tanya Sugawara penasaran.

"Besok." Jawab Tendou singkat.

Jauh sebelum itu, ketika Eita dan Tendou mengumumkan sebentar lagi akan melepas masa lajang, semua orang terdekatnya menjadi heboh. Bagaimana tidak, Tendou yang dikenal paling berisik dan absurb akan menjadi orang pertama di kelompoknya yang akan menikah. Kedua sohib sehidup sematinya, Kuroo dan Bokuto, yang masih berstatus pejuang cinta hanya bisa tersenyum senang kepada sohibnya. Namun merasa miris jika melihat kehidupan asmara masing-masing yang tidak ada kemajuan. Sampai-sampai Sugawara yang menjadi tempat mereka berkonsultasi hanya bisa menyuruh untuk bersabar.

Di salah satu pertemuan mereka ke sekian kalinya, Tendou kerap mendapat wejangan dalam menjalani rumah tangga. Sugawara yang sudah menikah menjadi konselor andalannya dalam berkonsultasi mengenai masalah rumah tangga, minus masalah ranjang karena Tendou terlalu malu untuk menanyakan hal itu. Di sela-sela percakapan ringan mereka, hadir Oikawa secara tidak terduga. Melihat Tendou juga ada di kumpulan itu, Oikawa langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Yang sebentar lagi jadi penganten baru. Gimana? Udah mikir pake gaya apa untuk malam pertamanya?"

Sontak Tendou menyembur kopi yang baru di pesannya, Kuroo dan Bokuto langsung tersedak mendengarnya. Dan sisanya, seperti Daichi, Terushima, dan Yaku hanya bisa diam.

"Ngomong apa sih lu? datang-datang sudah bahas begituan." Tanya Tendou sambil menyeka ujung mulutnya. Syukur semburan barusan tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa.

Oikawa tersenyum genit, yang lain melihatnya langsung merinding. Ingin rasanya mereka menelpon Iwaizumi agar menarik pulang Oikawa. Tanpa disuruh, pemuda berambut coklat tersebut duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersisa, ikut bergabung di dalam obrolan kelompok itu.

"Ya kan gue ngomong fakta, masa lu nikah kagak ada nananini nya? Gimana bisa punya anak nantinya?"

Oikawa melirik Tendou yang masih memasang muka datarnya.

"Gimana? Kalau lu mau gue kasih triknya nih. Biar malam pertama lu jadi panas." Oikawa mengiming-imingi.

Tendou langsung melihat Oikawa dengan wajah empet. Moodnya ingin ngeluarin unek-unek persiapan nikah langsung buyar karena pertanyaan Oikawa yang sepertinya tidak pantas untuk dijawab di tempat ramai. Bayangkan saja, menceritakan pengalaman malam pertama dengan kumpulan perjaka di kafe itu bukan ide yang bagus. Jika orang-orang yang lewat dan mendengar percakaapan mereka tentu mereka akan di cap sebagai kumpulan manusia mesum.

"Yaudah kalo lu mau kasih tau, bilang aja sekarang. Sekalian lu ceritain juga pengalaman malam pertama lu sama Iwaizumi." Sembur Tendou.

Oikawa tertawa ketika mendengar jawaban Tendou.

"Jangan nyolot gitu, ntar lu juga butuh ilmu ginian."

Oikawa mendekatkan kursinya dengan meja, bersiap untuk memulai ceramahnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia melihat sisa dari perjaka ngenes yang tampak ingin melancarkan protes.

"Buat kalian yang belum nikah juga kudu tau hal ini. Buat bekal nanti pas malam pertama kalian udah tau harus ngapain aja."

Langsung saja semuanya merapatkan barisan, meja berbentuk oval itu langsung penuh dengan jejeran kursi yang didekatkan. Takut kalau-kalau didengar oleh orang yang lewat. Sugawara dan Daichi yang berada disitu hanya bisa menghela nafas dalam. Melihat Oikawa yang akan memberikan ceramah panasnya.

Oikawa membuka suara.

"Jadi gini, waktu kalian mau memulai anuanu. Dahului dulu dengan-"

.

.

.

"Jadiii.. begitulah, paham kalian?" seru Oikawa.

Oikawa menceritakan semuanya dengan gamblang, dari A sampai Z. Dan tanpa sensor sampai-sampai semuanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Sugawara menunduk pelan karena ceramah mesum Oikawa mengingatkan dirinya bersama Daichi. Kuroo,Bokuto, dan Terushima yang paling antusias mendengarkan. Memasang muka serius sambil angguk-angguk kepala. Mungkin saja mereka mendengarkan sambil membayangkan. Jangan tanya mengapa mereka bisa membayangkan. Efek sering menonton video panas bisa saja jadi penyebabnya.

"Jadi buat lo, Tendou. Ntar kalo mau mulai jangan langsung serang. Kasian si Eita liat elu langsung engas ntar dianya yang shock. Bagusnya sebelum mulai elu goda-goda aja dulu dia, bikin dia terangsang baru deh elu gas." Sembur Oikawa.

"Lu ngomong gitu berati udah pernah coba sama Iwaizumi?" Sambung Bokuto.

Oke, pertanyaan Bokuto barusan bikin semua temannya tepuk jidat.

"Ya iyalah. Kalo ga, mana mungkin gue berani cerita." Sembur Oikawa.

Dan sisanya cuma bisa berseriosa ria.

Kuroo menyenggol pelan siku Tendou.

"Lu paham ga yang di jelasin si Oikawa? Apa perlu gue jelasin biar makin jelas?" Tawar Kuroo.

Dan Tendou menyadari betapa mesumnya teman yang satu ini.

"Elu kalo masalah engas aja cepat ngerti. Giliran ngejelasin materi kuliah dulu langsung mampet kayak selang kejepit." Sembur Terushima.

"Bener tu kata Terushima, giliran ginian aja elu langsung ngerti." Timpal Tendou.

"Sa ae lah kalian berdua, gue cuma mau bantu jelasin penjelasan si Oikawa."

Sejenak meja itu hening, Oikawa menyesap kopi setelah dirinya berceramah panjang lebar kepada teman-temannya. Sugawara hanya diam sejak Oikawa memulai ceramah dewasanya. Di pikirannya, Oikawa teralalu berani menceritakan pengalaman ranjangnya kepada teman-temannya. Memang tujuannya baik, tapi sama saja seperti membuka aib sendiri. Sugawara mempertanyakan urat malu Oikawa apa masih bagus atau sudah putus.

"Gimana Tendou? Lu ngerti ga yang gue ceritain dari tadi?" Tanya Oikawa.

"Ngerti sih, tapi masalah ngegoda itu yang bikin gue gagal paham. Masa iya gue ngegombal dulu sebelum nananini? Yang ada kepala gue ntar di gaplok sama Semi."

"Bukan ngegoda kayak gitu, Jengger Ayam. Masa elu kagak ngerti maksud si Oikawa. Yang itu lho-"

"Biarkan sang expert berbicara, Kucing Garong. Perjaka tingting kayak elu mending diem aja." Potong Terushima.

Seketika Kuroo langsung empet.

Oikawa berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan.

"Bukan ngegoda seperti itu, lu tau ga istilah "main catur"?

Tendou menggeleng pelan.

"Kalo foreplay?"

"Nah kalo itu gue tau."

"Sebelum mulai ya elu foreplay dulu, gue bilangnya sih main catur."

Dan kembali para perjaka berseriosa ria.

Sugawara melirik Kuroo, Bokuto dan Terushima.

"Kok malah kalian yang seriosa disini? Yang mau nikah kan Tendou." Seru Sugawara.

.

.

.

Akhirnya hari yang di tunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Tendou dan Semi akhirnya sah menjadi suami istri. Bahagia menyelimuti, namun tidak bagi Ushijima yang sedang berduka karena pujaan hati yang tidak tercapai telah menjadi istri orang. Tidak lupa pula bagaimana teman-temannya meneriakkan kata SAH dengan tidak santainya. Iya, Kuroo, Bokuto dan Terushima adalah pelaku kerusuhan utama yang paling kencang teriakkan kata SAH, suara mereka mirip seperti mahasiswa sedang demo.

Saat sedang sesi acara salam-salaman dengan pengantin baru, Oikawa menyalami Tendou dan memberikan ucapan selamat. Tidak lupa pula dirinya memberikan kode dan berbisik pelan kepada Tendou.

"Jangan lupa ntar malem lu praktein yang gue ajarin dulu."

Tendou mengangguk pelan, dan Oikawa tersenyum. Kemudian berjalan menyalami Semi. Setelah menyalami pengantin baru, Iwaizumi yang berada di belakang Oikawa di buat penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan istrinya itu kepada Tendou.

"Lu tadi bisik apaan ke Tendou?" Tanya Iwaizumi

"Tidak ada, cuma bilang jangan lupa yang gue bilang."

"Emang lu bilang apaan ke dia?"

"Biasa, pelajaran sebelum nikah." Jawab Oikawa singkat.

Dan seketika Iwaizumi paham dengan maksud istrinya itu. Ingin saja dirinya menggeplak kepala istrinya. Kalau sudah begitu, berarti Oikawa telah membuka aib masalah ranjangnya dengan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba dan sekarang adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Tendou. Deg-degan? Tentu saja karena ini malam pertama mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri. Tendou duduk di ujung ranjang, memperhatikan Semi yang telah selesai mandi. Pikirannya langsung terbayang dengan ajaran Oikawa sebulan yang lalu. Dan sekarang tinggal prakteknya saja.

"Kamu belum mandi?" tanya Semi.

Tendou menggeleng pelan, matanya masih memperhatikan Semi yang sedang menyisir rambut. Manik merahnya melirik ke arah jam, jarum pendek masih mangkal di angka sebelas. Dan akhirnya Tendou memutuskan untuk mandi dulu sebelum memulai ritual malamnya.

Setelah mandi, Tendou keluar dengan masih menggunakan handuk. Dilihatnya Semi yang sekarang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Ingin rasanya Tendou langsung menyerang Semi, tapi masih di tahannya dulu karena takut Semi belum siap. Setelah berpakaian dan berjalan kearah Semi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Semi bangkit dari ranjangnya. Merangkak pelan mendekati Tendou yang sekarang sedang duduk di ujung ranjang.

"Tendou, ayo kita main catur."

Ajakan Semi barusan membuat Tendou kaget. Dia tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Semi juga tahu istilah-istilah aneh seperti itu. Seperti peribahasa "pucuk dicinta ulam tiba", Tendou senyum sumringah. Baru saja dirinya ingin memeluk Semi, sang istri langsung memegang kedua pundak Tendou.

"Tapi papan caturnya ga ada, gimana kalau kita main ludo aja?"

Senyum sumringah seketika hilang bersamaan dengan perkataan sang istri. Main catur yang dibayangkan istrinya itu adalah main catur secara "harafiah". Karena papan catur tidak ada dan diganti dengan ludo? Ingin menolak ajakan Semi takutnya sang istri ngambek. Akhirnya dirinya menuruti permintaan sang istri, bermain ludo semalam suntuk. Hilang sudah kesan malam pertama seperti yang sudah dibayangkan Tendou selama ini.

Esoknya, di acara kumpul-kumpul perdananya setelah sah menjadi suami orang. Suasana di meja itu tampak meriah. Ada Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto dan Tersuhima. Minus Daichi dan Suga yang tidak bisa datang karena terbentur dengan pekerjaan. Mereka duduk di meja berbentuk lingkaran, menanti Tendou menceritakan pengalaman malam pertamanya.

"Jadi, gimana malam pertamanya?" Tanya Oikawa.

"Malam pertama apaan, gue sama Semi semalam cuma main ludo sampe pagi."

Semuanya terdiam, sampai beberapa detik kemudian meja itu pecah dengan suara tawa yang sangat tidak manusiawi. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan Bokuto sampai memukul-mukul meja.

"Puas kalian ketawain gue? Puas hah?"

Tendou makin empet liat reaksi temennya yang tidak manusiawi itu. Dilihatnya mereka masih tertawa terbahak-bahak, makin suram ekspresi wajah lelaki bersurai merah itu.

"Kalo kalian masi ketawa, gue pulang nih."

Akhirnya teman-temannya menghentikan tawanya, mengusap pelan matanya yang berair. Kembali fokus ke bintang utama hari ini.

"Yaela, jangan ngambek ih. Penganten baru ga boleh ngambek." Sahut Terushima.

"Tenang, masih ada malam lainnya Bro, lu bisa praktekin nanti." Timpal Kuroo.

Tendou melirik Oikawa yang sedari tadi diam.

"Lu kenapa mendadak diem?"

"Kayaknya kemaren gue keceplosan ngomong ke Semi."

"Lu emangnya ngomong apa?" Tanya Tendou penasaran.

"Gue bilang ke Semi kalo ntar malam jangan lupa main catur."

Dan seketika semua orang di meja itu langsung terdiam. Tendou ingin menggeplak kepala Oikawa dengan sepatunya.


End file.
